Summer's Chances
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: It's winding down to the final week of the Infinite Stratos Academy's summer break, and the girls are still trying to win the heart of the one male in the school. Rated as In-Progress for possible continuation. RATED MA FOR MATURE CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Density

"...Ichika?"

Silence.

"...Ichika...?"

"...is he okay?" Cecilia asked.

"It's Ichika..of course he's okay!" Rin growled a bit, looking at Cecilia with her eyes.

"I don't think being Ichika makes you...well.." Charlotte trailed off.

"He's thick headed...but even that would have knocked him out..I'm just glad he's not bleeding..or worse." Houki sighed, relieved.

"..what shall we do with him down?" Laura simply asked.

It was climbing down to the end of the summer school, and as such, each of the girls attempted to find a way to make Ichika fall in love with them in each of their own ways. After Houki's extremely close attempt, the other four attempted to step up their game: Skimpier bathing suits, dragging him out with them for 'walks' or 'shopping reasons', asking him to come out to the shore at night, and all other misguided attempts to get him alone, all to no avail to Ichika and his...mind. Each attempt lead to him being distracted, or simply not catching the point, and the fact that Houki was mere inches away from kissing him, the others girls took it as a challenge. And currently?

Ichika, passed out on the beach, evening. With Houki finding Ichika as he was, unconscious, she went to get help...and her meaning of help wasn't her rivals. But, she wasn't going to be picky at a time like this, so she hurried them to Ichika, and proceeded to give him an examination to the best of their ability. All was well..but now...

"So...uhm...what do we do now with him?" Charlotte asked, looking at the girls.

"It's simple! We carry him back to the resort for now!" Cecilia spoke up.

"But what if there IS something with him we can't see..we could be doing more damage than good..." Rin sighed.

"I bet SAND could give him a concussion, Rin." Cecilia said, glaring at the Chinese pilot.

"Fighting isn't going to help him! Now cut it out both of you!" Houki spoke up, the two arguing girls flinching a bit. "Now look, we just need to all lift him up lightly. Charlotte, keep his head still. Rin, Cecilia, lift him by the arms. Laura and I will carry him from his legs. That way he doesn't move. Does everyone agree?" She asked, looking at each one nod. "Wait...Laura?" She asked, looking around. "E-Eh?! Laura! Get back here with him!" Houki yelled.

Laura, on the other hand, was happily dragging Ichika through the sand towards the steps upwards to the road. "I think I have the better of the ideas." She simply said.

"Laura!" The remaining four girls yelled, hurrying after the German as she stole away with the only male in the school.

* * *

After a lengthy argument over who would carry the possibly injured male, the five girls finally agreed to Houki's original plan at walking him back to the resort. And...with each girl getting a stern, yet thankful lecture from Chifuyu about 'handling' her little brother with more care, they were forced to give Ichika up to better hands, mainly a few medical staff. News, thankfully, didn't get around, yet Ichika's condition was given to his harem. The prognosis was that he slipped, fell, and hit his head on something hard. No damage, no bleeding, just that he, simply put, knocked himself out.

"...seriously?!" The girls all exclaimed in unison.

"He must have one thick skull not to have been hurt by it. But, he'll be fine within an hour or so. Just make sure he relaxes and doesn't do anything strenuous."

"So we can visit him?" Houki asked, concerned for her childhood friend.

"Just don't wake him up, and make sure he gets his rest. He shouldn't walk around much, but he can sit up and stand if needed. Other than that, you can go vi-" The medical attendant 'finished' as the girls all rushed into Ichika's room.

The male was asleep on his bed, peacefully. The girls formed a small circle around him, all leaning over him.

"..Ichika?" They all asked in unison, looking for a response. "...Ichika?" They asked again. Nothing, aside from his breathing. Even that faint sound caused the girls to sigh in relief.

"He's safe...shouldn't we tell someone?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm pretty sure we weren't the first ones told about his condition..." Rin said.

"Well..what do we do now?" Cecilia asked.

"...watch him?" Houki asked, trying not to sound like some sort of creeper.

"I doubt us simply watching him will help him get better..." Laura started, seeing Ichika's eye twitch a bit. "...I stand corrected."

Ichika groaned a bit, opening his eyes slowly. "O-ow..my head..." he muttered, going to sit up. The girls moved aside a bit to give him room, yet each quickly helped him each, heated glares being thrown between each girl.

"..w-what's with the party going on?" The male chuckled.

"Y-you hit your head!" Rin spoke up, concerned.

"..I did?" he asked.

"What were you doing on the beach anyway? If you wanted to see us in our bathing suits.." Cecilia started, Rin quickly covering the Brit's mouth. "M-mmnnfff!" Ichika blinked, confused by the girls actions, as well as the question.

"O-oh yea..beach. Uhm..I just went down there to relax..think about some stuff..."

"..how did you fall then?!" Rin spoke up once more, pulling her hand off Cecilia's mouth.

"I...dunno.." Ichika chuckled nervously, causing each girl to groan. "Anyway..uhm.." he started to say, each girl leaning closing. Ichika chuckled nervously. "S-some room please?" He asked as nicely as he could. The girls grumbled, but listened to his demand. Each slid back a bit. "Thanks..heh.." he said.

"Do you need anything?" Charlotte asked.

"Actually..now they you mention it..I am kinda hungry." Ichika said, seeing the faces of his harem beam. "If..someone could get me some dinner and a drink...I'd be really glad." he said, feeling disturbed by the fact each girl was more than willing to go and get him food. He was used to their odd actions and reactions to what he did and asked, but at times, he was still taken by surprise by the girls that fought for his attention. "So..uhm..could one of you go get me something?" he asked, chuckling nervously.


	2. The British Invasion

"I'll get you some food, Ichika. In fact, I'll co-" Cecilia started, being cut off by the other girls cries of "NO! STAY HERE!" Despite the fact they wanted him to himself, they weren't looking to kill Ichika. Cecilia's cooking could kill the dead, if that was possible.

"Just make sure Ichika is fine, you got it?" Rin said sternly as she got up.

"I promise that nothing shall harm him...now go get him his food if your so adamant about it!" Cecilia replied in her own, stern tone. She watched as Laura, Charlotte and Houki all got up, leaving with Rin to get Ichika his food. As soon as the door closed, however, their footsteps turned into rabid running.

Ichika sighed. "What's the big deal about getting me food...?" He wondered aloud.

Cecilia smiled a bit. She was finally alone with the man she was trying so hard to get. With her other rivals getting Ichika his food, the odds of them sabotaging the food, and the likelihood of the other girls in the school attempting to gather information about why they have the food, Cecilia estimated ten to fifteen minutes, possibly twenty if the girls somehow got more determined to get Ichika his food first, which would cause a chain of girls fighting.

"So..Cecilia.." ichika asked, the blonde girl turning to look.

"Yes, Ichika?" She asked with a smile.

"You fine with what they said?" he asked.

Cecilia sighed slightly. "I do find it degrading..but..." she started, trailing off happily.

"But what?"

"...well..I..uhm..." She stammered.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well...it's because..." Cecilia stammered still, her face growing a red blush. Ichika waited patiently for Cecilia's answer. After what seemed to be an hour of silence for Cecilia, she mustered up the courage. "I get to be alone with you!" She blurted out. The weighted feeling of saying a sentence like that lifted, and Cecilia sighed relieved.

"...you're happy that you can be alone with me?" Ichika asked. Cecilia blinked a bit. She wasn't too sure if was either Ichika's natural obliviousness that she grew used to, or it was from the fall, but no matter the cause, Cecilia spoke up, finally fed up with his act.

"Yes! Of course I'm happy, Ichika!" She blurted out, moving closer to him as he laid on the bed. "Why wouldn't I be happy with someone who shows me such kindness and sincerity, even though I hound after you like the other girls!" She continued, crawling onto the bed with him. Ichika started to grow a faint blush, moving aside slightly. "Don't you get it, Ichika?" She asked, a few tears welling in her eyes.

"I..u-uhm..." Ichika kept his tongue still for once, not wanting to say something wrong in a moment like this.

"...I love you Ichika! I've been waiting to say that for months! And...now that you were hurt again..I don't think I can put it off..." Cecilia said, wiping some falling tears with the back of her wrists. She kept herself strong, trying not to cry.

Ichika choked a bit at the sudden confession, unsure of what to say. "...Cecilia..." he said quietly. The blond hair female looked up, eyes slightly growing red from her rubbing them.

"W-what is it..?" She asked. She hung her head a bit, a feeling of defeat coming over her. She feared her sudden, desperate confession wouldn't reach Ichika.

"Look up at me, please?" he asked her gently, the female looking up slowly. Ichika put his hand gently on her right cheek.

Cecilia gasped a bit, her cheeks blushing more with his touch. "I-Ichika..." She muttered a bit. "I..I'm sorry for saying that so suddenly..." she said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be Cecilia..it's fine...I understand." Ichika said with a reassuring smile. The blond female smiled faintly in return, the defeated feeling finally washing away. She nuzzled her hand gently, her eyes closing slowly, a peaceful, tranquil moment flowing through her. Ichika motioned his body slightly, having the British beauty lie gently against his body, his arms sliding along her sides to her back, embracing her in a gentle hug.

"Uhm...I-Ichika?" Cecilia spoke up after moments of pure, blissful silence.

"Yes, Cecilia?" he replied, looking down at her.

The blond female lifted her head slightly, looking into his eyes. "I...uhm..don't want to be so bold for asking..but..uhm..." she stammered, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. Ichika waited patiently for her to finish her sentence. It was clear to him that she was calming herself mentally before she asked him, possibly, a life changing question.

"Ichika.." She said after a minute or two of quiet. "I...know that the others girls might be returning soon...but, I feel like we'll have time for this." She started, sitting up slowly, Ichika moving his hands down to her sides. She took his hands, clasping them between hers. Her face grew a bright red, and her breathing quickened. Closing her eyes, she took in a few more, deep and calming breathes.

"Just take your time, Cecilia...there's no need to rush." Ichika said, trying his best to calm and reassure the nervous girl in front of him.

"Ichika." Cecilia started. She gripped his hands tightly, opening her eyes to stare into his as her body forcefully blurted out the following sentence: "Ichika...please make me a woman!"

Ichika's face flushed a bright red. His hands went slightly clammy, shaking slightly as well. "E-eh? A..woman...? You mean that you want me to..." he stammered. Cecilia nodded lightly, face as red as his from sheer embarrassment of asking him a question like that. Ichika stood frozen in spot due to the question.

"W-well..?" Cecilia stuttered quietly. No answer. "...Ichika..?" she asked, her tone slightly louder. Still, nothing from the now statue Ichika. She growled slightly, now getting annoyed that he seemed to ignore her extremely heartfelt, personal, and deep desire. "Ichika!" she growled at him, snapping the male out of his stupor.

"Y-yes!" he quickly stammered out.

"M-my confession! Y-you inconsiderate brute! I told you a very p-personal desire of mine and y-you shut it out of your mind!" Cecilia scolded the male, hints of sadness in her tones. "All I ask is that you..make me into a woman! R-right here...!" she started, her voicing changing from the hints of sadness to hints of flame. She pushes Ichika onto his back.

"C-Cecilia?!" Ichika struggled a bit under Cecilia.

"I..I-I will have you...make me a woman Ichika! I..won't let the others girls have this! A-after Laura took your first kiss in front of my eyes..I can't let that happen! I want to be your first because I love you!" Cecilia practically begging him for his virginity. Her arms and legs quivered as she held herself over the man she loved, the tears returning to her eyes. "P-please don't deny me this one thing, Ichika..p-please..." she sobbed quietly, falling on top of him, gripping his shirt tightly. "Please..."

Ichika carefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she buried her face in his chest, muffling her sobbing. He didn't say a word, only letting his embrace talk to her as she let her emotions flow over him. He stayed quiet, holding her in his embrace for minutes, to Cecilia, hours. "Cecilia.." he finally spoke up.

The British female slowly lifted her head of his chest, face red from crying. "Y-yes?" She asked quietly.

"Cecilia Alcott..." Ichika started, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I...would be honored...to fulfill your request." he said with a warming smile.

Cecilia's face slowly lit up, clinging to him even tighter than before. "I-Ichika..." She stammered in joy.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the two were stark naked, and the other four girls were no where in sight, a blessing to Cecilia. With her lover lying down, and her hovering over his hips, her face held a massive blush.

"Cecilia..I..uhm..are you sure, you want to do it this way?" Ichika asked, placing his hands on Cecilia's bare hips.

"I-I'll be fine, Ichika." She smiled at him, stammering still as she seen the male below her slowly look up and down her body.

"Uhm..maybe I..say something...?" he spoke up.

"W-what is it?" She asked, beginning to feel nervous about what he could have been thinking.

"I..uhm..I..have to admit..I..do feel honored." he said, slightly embarrassed himself.

"About what...?" She asked, his tone of voice and stammering calming her down, feeling some comfort in the fact he was just as, if not more, nervous that she.

"Your..well.." He swallowed another lump. "...I get to stare at your body..h-heh...if..I had to find a word to describe it..I'd..have to say it's..very womanly..e-er regal! D-distinguished!" Ichika quickly said in an attempt to correct himself if Cecilia was against his terminology. Very luckily for him, it was the opposite.

Upon hearing, from her one and only true love, that her body held a regal, distinguished look in his eyes, was more than he could say admits the stammering mess. She quickly puts her index and middle fingers against his lips as he continued to try and correct himself.

"Shh...shh.." Cecilia said gently, pulling her fingers away gently, her hand falling onto his chest gently. "I understand what you mean..and...I can't find words..." she said with a soft smile.

"H-heh.." Ichika chuckled very nervously, anxious as well. The two looked down, blushing madly at the sight, Ichika's erect manhood against the lips of Cecilia's womanhood. Hands on her hips still, Ichika slowly looked back up, allowing Cecilia to move as she pleased for her own comfort.

"May...I?" Cecilia asked shyly, looking at her love slowly, seeing him nod lightly. With a light nod in response , Cecilia placed both her hands on Ichika's chest, motioning her body a bit to position herself in a more comfortable position. With a few deep, jagged breathes, Cecilia lowers herself slowly. "A-ahn..!" a light gasp escaped her lips as she felt Ichika manhood pierce it's way into her body.

Ichika felt her body quiver as she lowered herself slowly. A few quiet sounds of pleasure asked his lips as well; the tight, hot feeling around his member bringing him feeling of pleasure he never thought were possible from something that seemed so simple. He gripped her hips a bit, her quiet moans slowly escalating in sound. He felt her nails grip at his chest as she stopped her descent, biting her lip. "C-Cecilia..?" he asked, a bit confused on why she had stopped.

"It..j-just hurts a bit now, Ichika.." She said after letting go of her lower lip. "H-hold me, please?" She asked, fighting back tears. Ichika slowly and carefully sat up from under the British girl. With as gentle of an embrace as he could, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. He did feel somewhat awkward with her bare breasts pressing against his chest, despite what the two were doing. His awkward feeling quickly disappeared, being replaced by feeling of concern for the quivering girl in his arms. Unsure of what to do, and for once, thinking about a girl's feeling, did not want to ask what to do. With pure male instinct driving his mind, he lifted her head gently, hand on her cheek.

Cecilia looked up slowly, a few tears in her eyes, one rolling down her cheek. "What is it, Ichika?"

He didn't say a word. With a short breath, he slowly moved closer to Cecilia, the woman blushing even more as he grew closer to her face.

"I-Ichik-mn!" she gasped as she felt his lips suddenly press against her in a deep, passionate kiss. Her body tensed up a bit from the surprise, but as he held the kiss, her body slowly relaxed, her arms sliding around his sides and holding him tightly. "M-mmn.." she deepened the kiss slightly, feeling Ichika's body respond with a slight twitch from her erect manhood, feeling the subtle motion twitch around inside her womanhood. Her moans, though quieted by Ichika's kiss, perked up, her mind starting to go foggy, her body numb. The male held his woman close, tightly as she grasped onto his body for dear life. His libido was quickly robbing his better judgment, or whatever you may call it. Poking his tongue against their pressed lips, Cecilia's muffled moans perk once again, her lips parting in response to the very gently poking. Her nail dug slightly into his back as she felt his tongue slowly, and carefully work it's way into her mouth.

Cecilia's body went numb with pleasure, pulses of pleasure flowing through her body, even from a kiss such at this, the feeling of finally obtaining her loved one amplifying the already intense feelings. Ichika himself released a few, pleasure filled noises as he felt Cecilia's flesh contract and squeeze his manhood in hot, pleasure filled waves. His mind, and body, couldn't take it anymore. Quickly lowering the blond female in his arms onto her back, his tongue continued it's work exploring Cecilia's mouth, his hips starting to move deeper, spreading the young woman open more. Her nails dug deeper into his back, legs quickly wrapping around his waist in a death lock as she felt him press against her hymen. She felt a wave of pain mixed in with the sweet waves of bliss. Ignoring it for the one she loved, she laid in his embrace, and his in hers. Despite the massive amount of sensory overload in Ichika's mind, from the somehow sweet taste of Cecilia's saliva and the feel of her tongue against his; the soft, flawless skin that he held and felt against his in a loving embrace, as if the two were to never meet again after this moment; the hot, wet, tight compresses of his love's womanhood wrapped around his stiff erection that was burying deep inside; his mind was able to steal enough oxygen and blood to remember something very important after his first few thrusts: Cecilia's hymen.

With the intense moment of sheer bliss the two lost themselves in, Ichika could only formulate one possible idea to not ruin this unforgettable moment for her. Sliding his hands along her back, along her sides and down to her hips, he deepened the kiss even more, his tongue sliding around Cecilia's in a quick pace. The woman wrapped her legs and arms around her lover even tighter, her nails, almost like talons, sank into Ichika's skin, as if she was trying to keep him inside her forever. The motions of Cecilia's hips and arms, against Ichika's lack of judgement, and possibly oxygen, caused the male's libido to swing into full control of his body. Ichika, now a slave to his sexual device, proceeded to press against her hymen, and with a few careful, yet swift thrusts, tore through the layer of flesh, his manhood sliding in deeper into Cecilia.

The lust driven female, in a mix of pure ecstasy and, now pain from the tearing, let out a pained moan, though for fear he'd stop and the magic of the moment would be lost, she locked her legs and arms, preventing the male from leaving her grip. With little to do, and barely anything to say with the current moment, Ichika did not question what was happening, his inner lust taking over, his body moving in slow, powerful thrusts in an attempt to overshadow the pain Cecilia was feeling with waves of pure bliss.

Cecilia, against her will, pulled away from the kiss, a loud, pleasure filled scream escaping her lips as Ichika's body pressed against hers, his stiff member spreading her flesh open as his hips began to synch with the rhythm of Cecilai's hips.

"I-ICHIKA!" She screamed once more in pure, lust driven ecstacy. "D-Don't stop! P-Please don't stop!" she screamed, begging him with every fiber of her being to continue, praying that he would never stop.

Lust driven moans and groans from the two rang out in the room, a miracle itself no one was around to barge in. Cecilia's frantic, passion filled screams rang out louder and louder as her body was being driven to the peak of sheer joy it could handle. Seconds went by like minutes, minutes passed by as if they were hours as the two shared their lust driven night.

"C-Cecilia...!" Ichika started, feeling his body start to go against his will finally. Reaching the peak of pleasure his body could reach, his thrusts quicken, but lengthened, as each thrust slowly but surely started to leave her womanhood for what was about to happen.

Cecilia however, would not allow him to leave. "Y-you can't..Ichika! I..I won't.." she started, fighting to make words through her moans. "..I won't..a-allow it..!" She finished, her legs entwining around his waist, her arms around his neck. With all of her strength that remained, most of it being sapped from Ichika, she pulled him back against her with all her remaining strength, a loud, ecstasy filled scream leaving her from the sudden, deep feeling.

"C-Cecilia...!" Ichika called out her name, the sheer pleasure from being forced back in so suddenly caused his pleasure to peak, an eruption of hotness flowing suddenly into Cecilia. The female's already scream level moans seemed to perked up more, as her own orgasm was brought on from the sudden, burning heat of her love's climax inside her.

The two, gasping for breath, drenched in sweat, laid on the bed. With the last of his strength, Ichika lifted Cecilia off her back, saddling her on his lap, then falling onto his own, Cecilia crashing down on top of him.

"I...I-I...chika..." She said weakly, short of breath.

"C..Ce..cilia..." Ichika replied, just as weak as her. The feeling of love between the two was mutual, no other words needed, as the lovers had just given each other the ultimate show of love.

* * *

Cecilia giggled a bit perversely. "That'll be what happens if I get to stay behind!" she thought to herself.


End file.
